Marvel's Revengers
Marvel's Revengers is an American animated action musical television series of the superhero genre and a spin-off to Iago PUC's [[Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version))|version of Marvel's Spider-Man]]. Synopsis Five super-powered musicians deal with both their band life and superhero life. Characters Main Revengers A group of metahumans who are part-time a pop rock band and part-time superhero team. Along with their unique superhuman abilities, they also own mystical gemstones in their necklaces which summon cosmic-powered versions of their respective musical instruments. * Star-Lord / Peter Parker (voiced by Robbie Daymond) - A rockstar version of Peter Parker and the leader of the Revengers with the abilities of telekinesis and light manipulation. In his time as a rockstar, he serves as one of the two vocalists for the band (along with Firestar) and the bassist. ** Appearance: Visually the same of Peter Parker. His costume is based on the one worn by Chris Pratt's character in the MCU with rockstar glasses. * Firestar / Mary Jane Watson (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - A rockstar version of Mary Jane Watson and the second-in-command of the Revengers, she is an Inhuman with flight and Pyrokinetic abilities and Star-Lord's lover; a flashback reveals they started their relationship after performing a romantic duet together. In her time as a rockstar, she serves as one of the two vocalists for the band and the keyboardist. ** Appearance: Visually based on Mary Jane's looks in Marvel Rising, but with blue eyes. Her costume is a two piece yellow leotard with red flames, silver boots and gloves, a red heart-shaped necklace and golden glasses. * Spider-Punk / Hobie Brown (voiced by Jaleel White) - A free-spirited Spider-powered superhero and member of the Revengers. He is a rock-star version of Spider-Man who battles random foes with his special guitar, from which he can also shoot his webs. ** Appearance: The same as in the comics. * Drum Master / Bruce Banner (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - A rockstar version of Hulk and the muscle man of the Revengers. In his time as a rockstar, he serves as the drummer. ** Appearance: Visually the same of his counterpart, but with a mohawk hairstyle, blue short pants, black boots and red glasses. Supporting * Antagonists Sinister Filth A rival band to the Revengers consisting of a lot more sinister musicians. Unlike the Revengers whose style is of a more Pop-rock genre, the Sinister Filth is a more Heavy Metal style. *'Octo / TBD' *'White Rabbit / Gwen Stacy' *'Vulture / TBD' *'Living Laser / TBD' Individuals * Goblin King ** Appearance: * Soundtrack Similar to Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy TV series, soundtrack consists of licensed popular songs which the Revengers sing and perform in the show. These include: # "Walk This Way" by Aerosmith # "Just A Girl" by No Doubt # "Fascination" by Alphabeat # "Hot Stuff" by Donna Summer # "The Final Countdown" by Europe # "TBD" # "TBD" # "TBD" # "TBD" # "TBD" # "TBD" Episodes 01) “''Revenging Time''” References Category:Spin-offs Category:Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version)) Category:TV Series Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Musical Category:Disney+